Saw: Rebirth II
by 890X
Summary: The game was never over, decisions have consequences, people need to understand that you cant take life for granted. What will happen? What are the odds?
1. Before

Saw: Rebirth II

In a small room, sat a drowsy man that couldn't even remember the last thing he did with his life. He was strapped to a chair nothing special. He has been in times like this. He looked over to his hands. 'Pfft. Duck tape. Easy!' Jonas thought to himself. He noticed that he couldn't look all the way down. Something was preventing him. "Hello?" the opossum asked into the bitter darkness. He tried wiggling out. But was interrupted by lights flashing on. He scanned the room. 'Enough to fit ten people in here.' he thought to himself. But he noticed a metal shaft with a pointed tip, that was about a few centimeters away from his chest. His head was strapped around in metal. The shaft was connected to it. "What the fuck is this?" he screamed into the bitter endless echoing in the room. He was too distracted in his own little psycho world of his mysteries, he didn't notice the TV turn on. _"Hello Jonas. I want to play a game. The device you are strapped in symbolizes the pressure you have caused others in their thoughts about your lies. In thirty seconds the shaft will penetrate your heart, leaving nothing but a hole. Just how you left holes in their hearts as well. There is no key to this device. You simply have to slide off the metal strap around your head. Thus, releasing you from your sorrows. But there is a catch. The metal is glued to a layer of barbed wire. Move it one centimeter and it will cut you, but are you willing to give the sacrifice? How much blood will you shed Jonas? Live or die. The choice is yours." _the puppet's voice ended, and the TV went to a continuous black mirror. "Fuck this!" Jonas yelled at the TV like it was going to reply back. He stood up, but was stopped. He looked back to reveal a string attached to his head strap. He grunted and leaned in forward. The string detached itself from the metal strap and the countdown located on the shaft started ticking. Whoever did this, must of put the timer there, so it can show him how much time he has left of his life. He panicked. He grabbed hold of the metal strap. He took a deep breath. He pulled with all his force. He screamed in pain. He felt every rip and tug on his head. That one pull only moved the head strap one centimeter. Twenty-three seconds. He pulled again. He could hear the ringing in his head from the pain. Blood poured down his head. "Someone help me!" the opossum yelled. The metal strap was barely above his forehead. Eighteen seconds. It was like the small timer was screaming in his face. He pulled again. He had to stop because chunks of his skin began to tear off. He screamed in pain. Tears escaping from his eyes. He took another deep breath. He pulled once more. His skin ripped open. He stopped and fell to the floor. He started to cry uncontrollably. Even more blood pored out. He began having a burning sensation around his head. It felt like his head was literally on fire. Seven seconds. "Please! Someone help!" he yelled. Five. He grabbed hold of the metal strap. Four. Took a deep breath. Three. He pulled. Two. He screamed in agony. One. His fur was caught in the wire. Zero. The timer buzzed. The shaft leaned back. Jonas was gasping for air. The shaft pierced itself into his flesh, stabbing his heart. He felt burning inside him, and he fell over. Blood pored out of his mouth.

**Two hours later.**

Mordecai and Rigby reached a point where there was three hallways leading somewhere unknown. Each hallway had each player's name on the top of the exits. They both went the direction of the hallway that read SKIPPER. They where half way through the hallway, until they came across another tape recorder. Mordecai snatched it from the string from where it was hungged. _"Congratulations! You two have made it through alive. But be careful. Decisions will have consequences. This one might be one of them." _the tape ended. "What do you think he means by that?" Rigby asked the shaking Mordecai. Mordecai threw the tape across the hallway. "I don't care. I'm just glad it's all over." Mordecai sighed. Without saying another word, they both walked out the doors. To their new lives.

In a room there was a person looking at some monitors. "Or is it?" the animal asked himself. He opened a file cabinet and pulled some files. "All according to plan." he said to himself. He spread the six files across the table, and numbered them one threw six. He let out a sigh. He opened another cabinet. He looked through the mess. He soon found what he was looking for. He closed the cabinet, grabbed the red and black coat, and left.

Inside the bathroom, laid an exhausted Skipper. He has been throwing pieces of tiles at the door. His breathing was quickening. He has been at it for an hour, he finally decided to lay on his back on the icy cold floor. He then heard the sound of keys. His heart started pounding. He heard grunting, and the door slid open. "Please! Get me out of here!" the exhausted penguin spoke in his continuous panting. "Don't worry. I'm here to help." the figure spoke. The animal turned on lights in the large bathroom. Skipper covered his eyes with his flipper. He focused his eyes on the figure. He couldn't see who it was. A hood was casting a shadow on its face. Skipper was disappointed. But then remembered. "You! You did this! I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to rip your eyes out!" Skipper yelled at the animal. It just chuckled. He held out his hand. In his hand was a key. "You know, I don't have to save you. I can just leave you in hear. To rot!" the figure yelled. Skipper's face went blank. Anger soon became fear. "Then why are you freeing me?" Skipper asked in a shaky tone. "Like I said, decisions lead to consequences, and this one, was one of them." the figure approached Skipper. He threw the keys at him. "Free yourself." it said. Skipper didn't hesitate. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Can I please go now?" Skipper asked the unknown animal. "Oh, Skipper. You can't leave. Our games have just begun." the figure answered. "Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean 'our'? All I have to do is turn you in to the cops right now!" Skipper yelled at the animal. "Your rebirth has begun, Skipper!" it barked at Skipper. The animal stopped and took a deep breath. "Your different. You deserve better." it said with a serious voice. "Rebirth? Look at you! You kidnap people and watch them suffer! Your a murderer!" Skipper yelled. "KILLING IS A MONSTROSITY!" the animal barked while holding a knife in its hand. But he quickly put it away. "What do you want then?" Skipper yelled. "I want to play a game." it said with an icy voice that ran shivers through Skipper's spine. "Are you willing?" the animal said while holding out its hand. It was a flipper. "You must let go of the past." it said. Skipper thought about it. He looked up at the figure. It was a little taller that him. Then he grabbed its flipper. The penguin smiled inside its coat. "Well then. It's time to play our games. Right?" it asked. Skipper said nothing. The figure let go and left the white room.


	2. His Room

Sorry for the very, very, very long wait. Some things got a hold of me. And when I was done with those things, twenty MORE things would come up. The next update will be soon today.

The figure lead Skipper into a dark room. He flipped the light switch, lighting everything inside with a familiar substance that began as one in the known universe. There was cabinets stretching around the room.

Two desks at each side of the room opposite to each other. Papers of contraptions and mechanical devices everywhere. Notes, pictures and files.

"Here is where you will work when you get promoted." it said.

"Promoted? What do you mean?" Skipper asked curiously.

"Well, first you bring me the subjects. Then you work on the traps. Then you make the tests." it said.

Skipper felt a shiver through his spine when it said 'bring' into the sentence. "When do I start?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, right now." the figure said while pulling out six files. "Pick one." it said holding out the six files out in front of Skipper.

He looked through all the numbers. Thoughts and numbers leaked everywhere throughout his mind. 'Ok, I'm going to decide who is going to have their lives ruined. That's great. One choice, and they'll die. Wonderful.' Skipper thought.  
Numbers rushed trough out his head. 1...3...2...6...3...4...5...2...1...6...3...5... His flippers started sweating over the decision of ending someone's life. He lifted his arm. And pointed at the file numbered '4'.

"Good pick." it said. 'Crap' Skipper thought. 'Not a good sign.'

The figure walked away and pulled the picture out. It was Private.


End file.
